288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner
|name = 288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner |japanese voice = |english voice = Joe J. Thomas (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 148 |anime debut = Episode 80 (1999) Episode 66 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Black (1999) Lime Green (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = 288th Hunter Exam 1st Phase Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} The 288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner is a pro-Hunter and was the examiner of the 288th Hunter Exam. He is a laid-back middle-aged man.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 Appearance He is a man of average height and build. He has lime green hair and dark eyebrows and a goatee. He is seen wearing a violet shirt with dark purple marking on it and red pants. He also wears an array of jewelry. Personality He appears to be a very flashy and flamboyant man, doing everything with flair. In his own belief to be a Hunter, one must have strength, which is why he made the First Phase of the 288th Hunter Exam a battle royale. Background At one point in his life, he decided to take the Hunter Exam. He passed and eventually became an examiner for the exam itself. Plot Greed Island arc The Examiner enters the room and welcomes all of the 288th Hunter Exam examinees, totaling in a number of 1,489 candidates. Perusing the number of examinees, he notes that the Second Phase examiner requested that the number to diminish to 300 examinees for his phase of the exam. So the Examiner decides the First Phase of the Hunter Exam will be a battle royale where they have to collect five other examinee number plates and present the plates to him on the stairwell when they've completed the task. With that said he leaves the room and the exam begins. Smoking a cigarette on the stairwell, the Examiner's inner-monologue details that about 150-200 examinees should be able to pass it and that it would be great if all exams were like this, as the examinees have to be strong. Dozing off for half an hour, the Examiner awakens as Killua enters the stairwell. The Examiner scolds himself for dozing off but congratulates the boy for being the first to pass the First Phase. To the Examiner's inquiry of where the other examinees are, Killua's response leaves him astounded. Every single one of the examinees was knocked out by the boy and to corroborate the fact he drags in a bundle with all their number plates. In light of this, the Examiner contacts the Chairman Netero, who exempts Killua from taking the rest of the exam, therefore, the Examiner, in a funky pose, exclaims that Killua is the only person to pass the exam that year. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, the Examiner votes in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election at the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Abilities & Powers The 288th Hunter Exam's Examiner has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, he has the ability to use Nen and, having been an examiner for the Hunter Exam, it is likely that he is proficient in it; although he has yet to display any usage of it. References Navigation es:Examinador_de_la_versión_288 fr:Juré_session_288 Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examiner